Justyce the puzzle master
by Luckykendra101
Summary: Her life was quiet and slow. She never minded that.She was never seen or heard. She never minded. She got bullied. She never minded. But suddenly when she received a box from Egypt containing a puzzle things seem like they couldn't get weird. Now she's the best gamer and being put to the test. One game and a time. What will happen when she comes face to face with the king of games?
1. Chapter 1

Three large men grunted as they were forced to move a large rock from the ruins of a pyramid. Soon the rock was moved and inside a whole was a small golden box.

"'ey Doctor!" One of the mans yelled to a middle-aged man as he looked at the ruins. "What's this box say?"

"Who ever is able to complete this puzzle will become host to a dark and powerful magic. They will gain dark knowledge and strength." The Doctor translated "Theirs only one person I know who will be able to figure this out."

"Some fancy doctor friend of yours?"

"No my young daughter."

Justyce smiled as she fit two pieces of her puzzle together. It was a small accomplishment seeing how she'd been working one it for over a month and was almost halfway done with it. She liked to puzzle so much because it was sent to her from her Father who was off in Egypt for over three months.

Justyce was a small and plain girl her self. She didn't have the one thing that set her apart appearance wise. She had long blond hair with a blue layer and violet layer. Blond going to her mid back, Blue going to shoulders, then the Violet being her bangs that were anti-gravity. She had pale skin with black marks out lining her light purple eyes. Her clothes were even plain being the normal school uniform that was blue pants, a white t-shirt, and blue pants. Her height was a little strange seeing as she was one of the shortest fourteen year old in her entire school.

But she was happy, she was happy sitting in a quiet room with no one else doing puzzles while others around her played. She was fine with being plain and unnoticed in the background.

"Hey Dork what's this!" Justyce 's puzzled was suddenly yanked out of her hands as her chair was pushed to the ground with her still in it. She could feel a pain already building in the middle of her head.

"I asked what it was Dork." Ava asked again standing over Justyce with the puzzle in her hands. Justyce was only one of Ava's favorite targets, and it was common knowledge that Ava enjoyed torturing anyone.

Ava was one of those girls that had everything. Her parents were rich, she had the nicest clothes, she was top ranking in duel monsters, she was one of the most prettiest girls in the entire New Domino High school.

"It's an Egyptian artifact, would you mind giving it back?" Justyce asked quietly

"I could, but I don't think I will. You know this looks like something that should be flushed down the toilet." Justyce grimaced as Ava went towards the door.

"Hey if the girl asked you to give back what's hers, then you should." A blond boy said walking into the classroom with that girls. "I mean she wasn't bothering anyone doing her puzzle there in her desk by her self."

"And who are you?" Ava asked

Ava had long black hair that went to her back. She had on a silk black top with a short red skirt. Her boot's were black monkey fur and were more than twenty thousand dollars for each boot. She had strong blue eyes and held her self with so much confidence it frightened most.

"Jace Wheeler I started here last month. I'm in room 4-F and..."

"Okay I might forgive you because your cute and new. But I'm Ava Devil and that means I do what I do and unless you want to on my bad side I suggest you back off."

"Oh your Ava, I've heard of you." Jace smiled

"What that I was Beautiful, talented, had a heart of gold, or did you hear how good at duel monsters I was?" Ava asked

"No I heard how annoying you were."

Ava and a few of her followers gave small gasps covering their mouths as Justyce gave a small laugh. Ava glared at Justyce as she throw the golden box holding her puzzle sending multiple pieces fly across the floor.

Justyce quickly started picking up the pieces as someone suddenly went for the same piece as her. The timid girl pulled her hand back withing a noon-second as Jace smiled holding up the last of the puzzle.

"Justyce, right?"

Justyce nodded not making eye contact as she put the pieces of her puzzle back.

"Not to be mistaken for Justice in 4-A, you've went her since elementary school right? I've watched you." Jace stopped for a minute "Wait that came out a little wrong and creepy. I meant to say I keep seeing you sit in you class room and work on your puzzle. I was going to ask you are never with your friends." Jace pause again "Unless that's way to personal, which I probably is. So let's start over My names Jace Wheeler."

Justyce finally looked up giving a small smile. "Hello and I don't hang out with my friends because I don't really have any. Thank-you very much Jace for helping me get my puzzle back.

"Wow." Jace mumbled "Your voice is really soft and pretty."

I own nothing from the yugioh fancies just the story line and a few characters not seen in yugioh. I Thought this could be a cute little story about someone finding that they to needed the puzzles guidance.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

~~!~~

Justyce focused on her color cube as she slowly walked home not in a big rush and kind of liking the silence.

"...Every talk to me girlfriend like that again and I'll do much more than a few kicks." Justyce against her better judgment leaned against the brick wall and looked down the alley still playing with her toy.

She could see Jace laying on the ground with his lip bleeding and his hair mussed. Standing over him she could faintly make out Honda Taylor.

"Don't think because we are cousins or that our dads are friends that I'll take it easy on you. Next time I see you I will destroy you. Here is a tip stay away from the Justyce girl!" The girl noticed Honda friend about to hit Jace again even though he was unconscious.

"Hey stop it!" Justyce screamed as she ran in front of Jace with her arms spread out "You could never hit someone, even more when they're to defenseless to hit back."

"Well your not too defenseless." One of the boys smiled as Justyce just tilted her head down and darkness covered her eyes. "What you going to cry?"

"No, but instead I want to challenge you to a game. If you win then you can hit me all you want, but if I win you'll leave Jace and me alone."

Honda and his friends laughed as they shared a few glances.

"Fine kid. Who are you?"

"Justyce Otum."

Honda frowned bending down to Justyce small height. "Your the girl Ava likes to torment? You look a little small to be a high school student."

"The games called triple up and double down. If you get three magic in a row then in a second row get two monsters you git ten points. If you get three monsters in a row then in second row you get two trap cards you get twenty points. If you get three traps in a row then in second you get two magic you get thirty points. If you are able to score one magic, one trap, and one monster in row and then each card in the second row is worth ten points and that's on top of the fifty points from the first row. If you are unable to score any of these you get zero points." Justyce explained

"Simple enough." Honda mumbled. "I'll go first."

Honda first drew a monster from his deck, he smiled as he watched as Justyce took out her own deck shuffling it.

Justyce closed her eyes as she pulled her card showing a magic card face up.

Honda smile grew wider as he drew a second monster.

Justyce kept her eyes closed as she drew her next card she didn't look, but she already knew it was a trap card.

Honda's smile didn't falter, but instead grew larger as he picked up yet another monster.

"Lessen kid, there is no way your going to be able to pick out a monster card. So why don't you give up and we will let you go, but we'll keep my cousin."

"Honda you have a lot to learn about games. In almost all games the odds are stacked against you. But you never had a chance of winning this game. You see I've seen you battle, and I know your decks almost mainly made up of monsters. So I'm not surprised that you'd want me to quite because you don't believe you'll be able to pull out two traps.

But your bad deck structure isn't going to be why I win. It's because I believe in every card I have in my deck, and I know If I believe in them they'll help me win." Justyce kept her eyes closed as a little creepily she flipped her next card showing to be a monster.

Honda frowned as he flipped his last two card showing to be two more monsters meaning he ended with zero points and Justyce with seventy.

"You had to have cheated!" One of Honda's friends yelled a third year boy named Monic after all the other boys already ran from the area.

"No, Monic she won and we made a deal. Besides she's Ava's punching bag not ours." Honda mumbled as he and Monic started to walk away. "Keep lsafe ittle thing."

Justyce sighed as she crawled over to where Jace was laying. She took out a clothe from her bag and started cleaning his head cut.

"Hey Justyce."

I was an understatement to say Jace 's voice scared Justyce a bit. Truth be told she almost scream when he sat up so unexpectedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, and I think this belongs to you." Jace gave a small smile slipping the last golden piece to Justyce 's puzzle. "Ava took it and I kind of called her out on it."

"That was really stupid." Justyce shock her head

"Stupid but sweet, right?" Jace asked smiling

"Sure." Justyce smiled as she pulled out the almost finished puzzle missing only one piece. She tried to finish it, but noticed her hands shaking way to much to even come close to putting it in.

"Here." Jace smiled as he took Justyce's hand and helped her put the piece in. It was light for a split second something lined up and Justyce could feel something inside her something pushing to come out and fight. At the same time she felt something dark and dangerous grow around her and feel like any second the worst would come. Jace felt something to, something that made him want to fight, something about Justyce that just made sense.

"I better get going." Justyce mumbled standing and almost running away from the alley and  
Jace.

"You know her voice is still really pretty." Jace mumbled


	3. Chapter 3

"MOM!" Jace yelled as his mom forcefully held him in place as she brushed his hair. The down side of having of having Mia Valentine as a mother meant she often wouldn't let you leave the house till your hair was to her standers.

Something Mia loved about Jace as no one could mistake him for anyone else son, but hers and Joey. The fifteen year old boy had his fathers bright blond hair and actually looked exactly like him when he was the boy's age. He even had his fathers thick Brooklyn accent, and all he held of his mothers that he held was her violet eyes.

Personality he was mixed, he had Joey's temper and Mia's teasing. He was load and over bearing, but he never boasted like his father. He held both the blonds ability to get in a fight with someone to a t. True he might not be the smartest, but he wasn't the dumbest.

"So Jace you meet anyone at your new school yet?" Valon as he and Joey sat playing a friendly game of duel monsters that usually ended with some yelling and on of them crying till Mia gave them ice cream.

"Um...No." Jace mumbled his slight hesitation giving away his lie. This was enough to drag the two grown men out of their game to give him a knowing glance.

"What's her name?" Mia asked knowingly

"Who said it was a she?" Jace asked defensively

"Who said it wasn't?" Mia countered.

"Hey Tiffany who's your brother like?" Valon asked. Suddenly a little girl ran out of her room. She had Mia's long blond head of curls and Joey's soft brown eyes. She had on a pink dress with a matching silk bow in her hair. She had on a manipulative smile that usually meant Jace her older brother better watch out.

"We'll Uncle Valon, every time I go to see Big brother he's always kind of looking at this girl out of the corner of his eye. She is always away from everybody and almost never looks up, but when she does she always looks at big brother. If they catch each others gaze then brother gives a big smile and she gives a little one before going back to these puzzles and games she carries around.

Sometimes when I walk by big brother will be sitting next to the girl and they'll be talking. A lot of the time their faces will turn a little pink. I think her names, what was it again..." Jace glared at her warning her to not even think about it. "Justyce Otum."

"You rat!" Jace muttered loudly throwing the brush at his younger sisters head to have her just duck out of it and stick her tongue out at him mockingly.

"Jace don't hit you sister!" Mia scolded. "So this Justyce girl is she cute?"

"Mom!"

"She's a little plain. The only think really memorable is her hair and the fact she doesn't make much eye contact." Tiffany explained "Oh and she's really short!"

"You know Tiffany you can LEAVE now." Jace glared.

"I could, but I'm not going to."

"Could we have Ava not baby sit anymore?"

"Hey I'm not a baby!"

"You eight get over it."

"So when you say short do you mean like an inch or two shorter than the others of like half their size?" Joey asked apparently the only thing he had payed attention to that conversation.

"150 cm range."

"Jace is in love with a midget~" Valon sang

"UNCLE VALON!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jace was standing out of 4-E and for more than a half an hour. The few kids in the class just kept giving him strange looks. All the poor kid wanted to do was thank Justyce for saving his butt from being kicked.

"Looking for Justyce?" A little kid asked

"Ya." Jace sighed running a hand throw his blond hair. "Wanted to thanks her."

"She's hiding behind the wall over their. She's been waiting for you to leave." The boy explained looking toward Justyce's hiding place. "Tell her to not be late for science I still need her to help me with our science homework."

"Thanks." Jace smiled as he walked toward the corner and when he turned he almost burst out laughing when he saw Justyce doing another puzzle game. "Avoiding me?"

Justyce jumped as her pieces went fly. She looked at Jace a little guiltily before looking away quickly blushing.

"So why are you avoiding me? I thought, I don't know we could be friends after you helped me. Because you don't have any and I don't so maybe we could not have friend together if you don't want to be friends. Or maybe we could just go to a place together and be on friendly terms with each other..." Jace started rambling as he looked at his feet.

"Jace if I say yes will you stop rambling?" Justyce asked giving a small smile. Jace nodded his head frantically.

"Okay so meet me tomorrow at the city park." Jace smiled running off to get to class.

"But we have school tomorrow!"

"So you've never skipped before?"

Justyce opened her mouth just in time to see Jace out of sight. "No. My dad would be so mad."

~~~***~~Battle city park

Jace sat on a bench watching as a few people dueled in front of him. He smiled when he watched a kid shorter than Justyce beat a kid twice the size of Jace.

Jace was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a white t-shirt and a purple jacket that was fully opened. He had on a pair of normal black all-stars.

"H-H-Hey Jace."

Jace smiled as he looked to see Justyce. She had on a blue sweet shirt and a pair of black jeans. She was looking down and drawing circles in the dirt with her foot. Shifting awkwardly as she starting shifting foot to foot.

"So you actually skipped to hang out. Cool I was afraid I was putting you out, sorry about that." Jace stood up giving a smile before rubbing his head. "I'll understand if you don't want to be friend."

"Actually I thought this was kind of fun. Of course if I get caught I'll be blaming you." Justyce smiled looking at Jace.

"Well that's something I willing to take. So come on I wanted to get some dueling in. You duel?"

"I have a deck." Justyce shrugged

"Then we'll be battling today!" The two friends turned to see none other than Ava and her pack. She snapped her fingers and was handed a pink duel disk and then her deck seconds before activating it. "You might have beat my looser boyfriend, but you'll never beat me."

"She'll take you on!" Jace smiled

"Jace." Justyce hissed

"Well turn on your duel disk!"

Justyce sighed as she pulled her sleeve up and her disk grew out from her silver bracelet. Soon the two stood face to face picking their cards.

"I'm going to win!"

"All I can do is try my hardest and trust in my cards." Justyce had a shaky breath. "Mom if your up their I could use some help." The small girl whispered quietly as she looked up at the sky. Before looking back at Ava.


End file.
